


Fuck & Go

by freakontour



Series: The Smut Practice Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasuke being grumpy, Self-Indulgent, Shower Sex, Smut practice AU, Top Uchiha Sasuke, feisty!Naruto, gym instructor!Naruto, readable as non ABO without a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakontour/pseuds/freakontour
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t do rejection.Uzumaki Naruto doesn’t do relationships.Late night showers at the gym might or might not change their lifes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Smut Practice Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171661
Comments: 31
Kudos: 148





	Fuck & Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is me being horny and practicing smut after about 10 years. The universe will include plot at some point, though.
> 
> Thanks to Meehalla and Laziedaisies for all their encouragement and help!
> 
> Enjoy!

Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t do rejection.

He is an eligible bachelor, sought after enough he doesn’t even have to flirt or actively seduce people. They simply flock around him and he gets to pick and choose. There isn’t anyone out there he can’t have. He doesn’t beg and he is in no way used to anyone not looking his way as soon as he flaunts his money. So no, Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t do rejection.

On a normal day, Sasuke wakes up alone in his king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the seconds to tick by until his alarm clock goes off. His eyes open half a minute early, without fault, his inner clock accustomed to the time since he began working at his father’s company when he was barely eighteen.

He gets up, showers, dresses, goes about his day as any other person would. And he goes to the gym. If there’s one thing Sasuke insists on, whenever his schedule is changed, it’s that there’s room for a little workout. He doesn’t need much, just an hour of using his muscles instead of his brain, letting the instincts take over and forgetting about numbers, meetings and stuck up pricks. So it’s no wonder he notices him immediately. Him.

Sasuke doesn’t remember when he saw him the first time, but he can still feel the whoosh of fresh air that came with his presence. He can still smell the sunshine of his laughter and there’s no way he’ll ever forget the tightness of his pants when those piercing blue eyes skimmed over him, just for the guy to turn around and squat down. Sasuke swears to this day, he’s never seen anyone this pretty, this fit, this...perfect.

And no, he’s not sexually frustrated, thank you very much.

Well, he wasn’t back then. Back, when he was having sex regularly, three times a week if things were busy. After seeing him, though? No shade of blue would satisfy his eyes, no blond hair would make him want to bury his hands in soft tresses. He was getting desperate and he didn’t even know the name of this elusive new guy.

Sure, he could’ve gone and taken a look at the list of employees but that would’ve involved him actually trying. It would’ve meant that he cared enough to throw his name or his money to get to this guy and Sasuke was not ready to do that. No. People came to him. And so will blondie.

But he didn’t. He doesn’t. No matter how close to the reception Sasuke chooses to train. No matter how pointedly he raises his shirt to get rid of the sweat on his forehead. No matter the flexing he does. Those gorgeous blue eyes stay away from him while Sasuke’s gaze is practically glued to those thighs. He knows now that the blond guy is the new children’s instructor, doing classes every afternoon and making sure the little pests burn all their energy so they stop making a fuss and leave stressed people like Sasuke alone. Yeah, he knows, he’s being harsh, but Sasuke’s never been too fond of small humans. Maybe that’s why he tends to choose men over women, huh. Anyways.

The beauty is not reacting to Sasuke’s subtle advances and it’s gnawing at him. His ego is bruised enough by the blond not coming to him on his own, but outright ignoring him? Not even sparing him a glance when he’s lifting weights without a shirt on? That’s bordering on rude and Sasuke’s getting fed up. There has to be a way to make that g-

“Why you naked?”

To say Sasuke’s shocked would be an understatement. He struggles to keep his balance with the weight on his shoulders, huffs a breath to keep steady and gnaws his teeth. What is this little monster doing here?

Shining green eyes look at him and he can only see the child out of the corner of his eyes because he still has the weight lifted and his vision is upside down, even if he cranes his neck to see the...boy? Is it a boy? It has orange shorts on. Who knows?

“Are you hot?”

Sasuke forces himself to slowly finish this set, letting go of the bar once the weight is secured again and sitting up, twisting around to have a better look at his visitor. The kid is still watching him with big eyes, rocking back and forth on their heels and visibly trying to hold any more questions back until Sasuke decides to answer.

He looks around but no one seems to miss a child, people are just calmly training, as per usual.

Sasuke sighs and grabs for his towel, drying off the sweat at the base of his neck.

“What do you want?”

There's no answer and the child recognizes Sasuke’s reluctance to even deal with them, they must’ve because the next thing Sasuke sees is a pout. A full-on, puppy dog eyes, lower lip jutting out, pout. Green eyes are shimmering with unshed tears and Sasuke’s floundering because no. No, he’s not going to deal with a crying child right now.

He sighs again and closes his eyes, pinching his nose. Why is no one looking for this pest? Why does he have to deal with stupid questions and temper tantrums and whatever else kids this age have in store? How old might they even be?

“Alright.”

Sasuke’s leaning forward, trying to get a bit closer to the child, making himself level with them. He’s read somewhere that would help, he really hopes it does.

“Alright, don’t cry, please. What’s your name?”

Little hands ball into fists, clutching the orange shorts tighter. The child is shaking their head.

“Mommy says I can’t tell you.”

Well.

“Okay, but why are you here, alone? Where is y-”

“Rei!”

He’s interrupted by a booming voice, laced with worry and the underlying anger has him flinching alongside the child. The pout is back into place within a second and Sasuke shakes his head. Wow. Incredible. These little manipulators.

“But Naru!”

“No!”, the voice is getting closer and Sasuke’s turning around, only to see the very guy he’s been trying to attract while not losing his dignity, storming right at him. Or rather the creature hiding behind him. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and keeps quiet.

“No Naru, Rei! You left without telling me! You know you’re not allowed to do that!”

His voice drops in volume as soon as he reaches them but it’s still stern, firm, unwavering: 

“What are you even doing here?”

And the kid’s pointing at him. Jutting an arm out and almost poking Sasuke in the side while they’re at it.

“Him!”, he exclaims. Sasuke’s fairly sure it’s a boy now, but who cares because blue eyes are zeroing in on him and he will deny it till the end of time, but he sits up, posture straight and no, his muscles aren’t intentionally on display. He’s just trying to, yeah. What exactly is it that he’s trying? Sasuke almost feels as if he’s being scolded.

It lasts two seconds, then the blond is deflating and squatting down, urging the child closer.

“Rei. You can’t go around and bother people.”

This damned pout. Why isn’t the guy affected by these huge eyes?

“But I wanted to know why he naked.”

‘Naru’ snorts, chances a side-eyed glance at Sasuke, receiving a smirk and shaking his head while standing up, holding out a hand for the little one.

“He’s naked because he wants to. Just like you want to wear orange shorts, not the green ones your mommy told you to wear.”

Rei looks at Sasuke for a moment, then down at his shorts. He seems to contemplate what the instructor said, before nodding and grabbing the offered hand.

“Mommy like the green ones better.”

Sasuke watches as the blond guy walks back over to the room he’s holding his classes in, all the while chatting with this boy, grinning and laughing. He sees him exchanging words with a coworker, probably thanking him for having a look at the rest of them while he was searching for Rei, before going back in and disappearing from Sasuke’s sight.

He doesn’t know how to feel, sitting here, staring at the place the blond has been in, mere minutes ago.

Huh.

At least he’s got a name now.

xXx

It doesn’t help.

Sasuke is annoyed. Not only that having a name to this pretty face and gorgeous body didn’t change a thing, since Sasuke is still ignored, no. On top of that, he had to work long hours for the past two weeks, which means he bearly had any time to go to the gym - or have sex. Not that anybody would’ve been able to appease him anyway, but it is still...frustrating.

Sasuke growls lowly, gnashing his teeth when the receptionist tries to flirt with him, telling him, he is unusually late.

As if he doesn’t know that. As if his head isn’t constantly occupied by the new product his brother is establishing. By the marketing woman, who apparently doesn’t know how to spell ‘necessary’, by- Ugh.

All he wants is to stop thinking for a bit. And even if it is already dark outside and he won’t have much time before the gym is closing, Sasuke needs to be here. He needs a workout, something to flip the switch in his brain and silence his circling thoughts.

So he sets up his usual bench, working without consciously thinking of anything, not looking around, not noticing anything or anyone. Honestly, he prefers to be alone most of the time, but especially today. Sasuke is used to attention, to being surrounded by people. He does enjoy being wanted, no question about that, but here? In the gym, where all he wants is silence, peace and a little bit of that tight little ass currently making his way into the locker room?

Wait.

Sasuke shoots up, staring at the most delicious behind leaning against a door frame, at the hands gesturing about and he’s sure he’d be able to hear Naru laugh and joke if it wasn’t for the blood rushing in his ears and making every sound blurry. Fuck. What is the children’s instructor doing at the gym this late? Has he been training for himself? The mere imagination of salty sweat dripping down a most certainly chiselled chest, down a flat stomach has his dick twitching in interest. But maybe that’s not it. He doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to get back to anything. Just standing there, presenting his assets as if _trying_ to make Sasuke drool. 

Naru is shaking his head, laughing again and Sasuke can feel the corners of his mouth turn upwards for a second, until-

What if he’s not here for himself or work-related? What if he’s waiting for someone? Sasuke’s stomach is tightening uncomfortably at the thought. It’s not that unlikely with the way Naru looks. He seems to be outgoing enough, so. There might be someone, someone who got to this ass before Sasuke got a chance.

And he can’t have that.

Determination is seeping into his blood, making his shoulders square and his fingers itch.

Naru disappears back into the instruction room of his class, making Sasuke relax slightly and giving him time to form a plan.

An action plan.

He’s tired of waiting.

xXx

“What am I supposed to do, huh?”

The light in the locker room is eerie. It makes the whole situation a tad bit strange because it’s bathing Naru in tendrils of gold and half-grey shadows that make it so much more difficult for Sasuke to hold onto himself. The blond is practically glowing. Somehow that makes it a good thing there’s no artificial light at the moment, even if that means Sasuke can’t see the look Naru is shooting him as well as he would otherwise.

“Excuse me, sir? These are the staff locker rooms.”

Yeah, he knows that. Sasuke is painfully aware of the fact that he’s not allowed to be here, but he doesn’t care. He needs to talk to him and he knows there’s no one around anymore who could see him, except for Naru himself, so Sasuke isn’t really fazed. There is no need to be worried anyway since he can basically buy his way out of any trouble, so he stays. Doesn’t even acknowledge the subtle warning and takes one step inside the room. Naru is watching him and it has Sasuke’s heart doing _things_. Well, not just his heart, but he’s not going to think about his dick right now. Not yet.

“What else is there for me to do to get your attention?”

The blond pauses in his movement. He’s been changing out of his gym staff attire, so he’s currently only wearing a flimsy muscle shirt and snug pants that leave nothing to the imagination. Sasuke swallows and shakes his head. He needs to focus. Focus, dammit. If he wants to get that ass, he needs to keep his thoughts in check. Just a little longer.

When he raises his gaze, Naru is not even looking at him, still busy with his hands inside his locker, the metal obscuring Sasuke’s field of vision. The silence stretches between them. Sasuke can feel his pulse racing beneath his skin. It’s everywhere, making his throat tight and his fingers tingle. Naru turns to him, giving him a once over before answering in a tone that has Sasuke’s toes curling.

“Sir, you need to leave or I will call the security.”

It’s defiant. It’s serious and low and so rebellious, challenging. Sasuke wants nothing more than to grab the guy and make him submit. Make him see. Feel. He can almost taste the sweet pleasure of making him scream. Maybe it’s that very thought that has Sasuke taking another step towards the man, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I won’t leave without an answer.”

Sasuke can feel the sigh reverberating between them when Naru turns around, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He doesn’t waver a second under Sasuke’s gaze, doesn’t give in this easily, but it’s obvious there’s a limit to his patience and it’s quickly approaching. Good. That’s exactly what Sasuke wants.

“You don’t need it”, Naru says, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts and back into those blue eyes. Those fucking eyes. How can someone trap an entire ocean like this? Thankfully his reaction to the statement is far less poetic than this.

“...What?”

And far less eloquent, too.

Naru is shaking his head, loosening his stance and clicking his tongue. It has Sasuke’s eyes shooting open, following the line of high cheekbones and faintly visible scars on tan skin.

“My attention, moron”, Naru clarifies: “You don’t need my attention because you get enough from everyone else already.”

But that’s not the point. Before Sasuke can say anything, Naru continues, obviously fed up with the situation and more than uncomfortable under the heated gaze that’s following his every movement.

“There. You got your answer. Satisfied now?”

No. No, he isn’t. Sasuke shakes his head and doesn’t realise he said this out loud until Naru snorts, turning around and closing the door of his locker.

“Geez, you’re something else. Listen”, a pink tongue is flicking out, wetting those lips and Sasuke is transfixed. There is no other word to describe it, to name the utter fascination that is the man before him. And of course, he’s listening.

“I don’t know what you want, but I-”

“Your attention.”

Sasuke is quick to interrupt him, back in the game now, focusing on those fingers, tapping away on sinewy forearms, tan and gorgeous and yeah, Naru’s still waiting.

“I want your attention. Seriously, what else could I possibly do for you to see my intentions?”

He expects a scoff, maybe even shock. The thought of hands thrown in the air out of exasperation crosses his mind as well. But the reaction he gets is wildly different. All the blond does is cock an eyebrow at him and throw his towel over one shoulder. He seems far too calm to be in a situation like this, grinning like that.

“Yeah”, he says: “You put on quite a show, although it did get repetitive after a while.”

There’s a challenge in his voice and his eyes are shining when he looks up from his hands, catching Sasuke in a stare so intense and suggestive, it has his pants painfully tight in seconds.

“Naru-”

“Naruto.”

Sasuke swallows, closing his eyes to keep it together and start over.

“Naruto. This is not how it works. I-”

“Oh, I believe it is.”

This goddamn grin is making him go ballistic. Sasuke is clenching his fists, digging his fingernails into the flesh to keep grounded. Focus. He needs to focus. Naruto’s just trying to rile him up. He won’t fall for it, he won’t. He’s here to get this ass, and he will. He’s Uchiha fucking Sasuke and he’ll be damned if he cannot get into these sinfully tight pants.

“No.”

It’s more of a growl than anything else and Naruto’s grin is so wide, it threatens to split his face in two. This time Sasuke’s prepared, though, not letting him talk, making a step forward instead. Crowding the blond, making use of the mere two inches he’s taller than the other one.

“No, you little menace. I’ll tell you how it works.”

He can see the shiver going down that spine and it makes his anger dissipate. Instead, his veins are pumping pure lust through his body.

“People come to me. They seek my attention.”

He’s walking closer still, step by step, watching his Adam’s apple bob as Naruto swallows.

“It’s never me. Never. I don’t get desperate. I don’t get frustrated. I don’t go looking for attention. Ever.”

As close as he is now, Sasuke is able to smell the sweat, the citrusy remains of shampoo, something flowery as well. He’s closing his eyes and taking in the scent, back to the confidence he’s used to. Having the upper hand, if the goosebumps on Naruto’s exposed arms are anything to go by. It feels good, has his lower stomach fluttering. This is his territory, this is his game. He’s not going to-

“Are you done?”

The voice has him backing up a little. It’s too composed, too strong. Sasuke’s done, alright. So done.

“No. No, I’m not done”, he seethes, moving closer to Naruto’s face again, close enough he can feel the warmth of his breath on his cheeks.

“You don’t get to do this, do you hear me? You don’t get to show off this ass of yours. You don’t get to squat and bend in front of me and keep ignoring me. You don’t, alright?”

His next words vibrate so lowly and deep in his chest, he’s not sure Naruto will be able to hear them, despite Sasuke’s lips almost touching his ear, not that it wouldn’t have been obvious regardless.

“You. Don’t.”

He’s met with an ear-splitting grin when he leans back. A grin that’s a lie considering Naruto’s still trembling from the closeness but it has Sasuke ready to scream nonetheless. His cock is still rock hard and aching for this man.

“Why thank you. I worked hard for this ass.”

Sasuke wants to strangle him. Or jump him. He’s not that sure anymore, but his mouth opens without his permission anyway, far less connected to any rational thought he might’ve had than Sasuke would’ve liked. Not to say he’s been acting logically the past hour. Again, that’s not the point. Before he can spew anymore nonsense, Naruto turns around, walking straight for the showers, not looking back.

What the fuck?!

Did he miss something? He can’t leave him hanging like this! What’s wrong with that guy? Who does he think he is?

It’s a small chuckle that’s bringing him back into the present, away from lust-filled murderous intent and dangerous imagery. A chuckle and a question, that has him springing into action at an embarrassing speed.

“What now? I thought you wanted it _so bad_. Come and get it, then.”

Sasuke nearly trips over himself in an effort to reach the shower Naruto went into quicker.

“Eager, aren’t we?”, Naruto teases and Sasuke swears he’s going to make that little minx choke on his words.

He’s rapidly losing his clothes, stepping under the hot water right behind the blond and herding him closer to the wall. Naruto hisses and Sasuke’s not quite sure it’s because of the contrast in temperature when his chest comes into contact with the tiles. Or if this reaction has anything to do with the very much eager dick, proudly pressing against Naruto’s ass.

Frankly, he doesn’t care.

“Come again, _Naru_?”

It’s Sasuke’s turn now.

He watches the water run down a tan back, making it glisten. Sasuke can’t help himself, but to close the distance until his chest is flush with the warm and slick skin, fluttering his lips against the top of Naruto‘s spine. He‘s dragging his tongue up the column of an enticing neck, leaving small bites and kisses along the way, littering Naruto‘s jawline with reddish marks that will be difficult to cover up tomorrow.

They are making him oddly proud while he‘s tugging at Naruto‘s earlobe, breathing him in and relishing in the small noises the man tries to cover up, even more, when they are dangerously close to moans once Sasuke grinds his dick into the supple flesh of this ass. Goddammit, this ass. He growls lowly, making Naruto gasp when his hand snakes around the fit body, still lithe and not bulky, still so unbelievably perfect, to caress a taut stomach, tracing the ridges of his abs. The muscles are twitching and Sasuke‘s breath is getting heavy. His dick is leaking precum and he needs more. He‘s grinding down into Naruto, his cock slipping in between firm cheeks to rub along the crack.

Sasuke grunts and Naruto jolts forward, taking in a sharp breath when that movement has his dick meeting the steamy but still rather cold tiles.

„Fuck, alright. Alright.“

It sounds breathless, but Naruto turns around, splaying his hands on Sasuke‘s chest to make him move. Sasuke follows, missing the warmth of Naruto‘s body already and arching an eyebrow. What is happening? Did he do something wrong? He doesn’t have to ask the question, waiting more or less patiently for Naruto to gather his wits, slow his breathing and explain.

„Alright, just to be clear. This is a one-time thing, fuck and go, nothing else. We‘ll never talk about this again.“

Sasuke’s dick twitching and his brow furrowing is a weird combination of physical reactions but who can blame him? Naruto‘s standing in front of him, eyes closed, head tilted downwards. The tips of his ears are flushed and Sasuke can see the actual evidence of his mutual arousal now. The head of his cock is an angry red and Sasuke wants to touch it, wants to make him cum so hard. Blood is rushing south instantly, seemingly making its way through his ears, blurring all the sounds and making him dizzy. There is no rational way to get any harder but Sasuke does. He does.

And almost misses Naruto‘s next words, thick and foggy through a wall of steam and lust. Only the fingers tightening on his chest are keeping him grounded.

„Am I making myself clear?“

Sasuke nods, but that’s not enough for the man in front of him, pushing him back when he tries to lean in. Sasuke growls.

„Am. I. Making. Myself. Clear?“

Every word is punctuated with a sharp jab of a finger into his pecs. Sasuke‘s hands shoot out to grab tan wrists, leaning closer and smirking.

„Crystal. Can I ravish you now?“

Naruto’s answering grin is the epitome of sultry defiance and his tongue peeking out between those rosy lips is not making things better. Not. Sasuke‘s cock is twitching again, itching for friction, for warmth, anything.

„Let me see what I’m working with here.“

Naruto’s sinking down on his knees, keeping blue eyes locked with Sasuke‘s, shielded from the water by his upper body still leaning slightly forward. And the sight is divine. Sasuke groans, widening his stance purely on instinct, making room for whatever the blond‘s about to do because he‘s ready. He‘s so ready and aching, he might cum on the spot as soon as Naruto touches him. But he can‘t.

He watches the devious tongue flicking against his tip and he can’t, he has to hold back.

Sasuke‘s gripping the base of his dick tightly, squeezing and not caring that it might be pathetic because he‘s been wound up for a while now.

„Fuck, shit, Naruto, I-”

Naruto‘s chuckling again, dragging his tongue up the underside of Sasuke‘s dick, making the prominent vein there pulse.

„Ah, fuck, ngh!“

Blue eyes are shining mischievously.

„You were saying?“

He‘s panting now. Downright panting and there‘s no way he will last if this keeps going on. Naruto is sucking him off, pink lips stretched around his cock, bobbing his head and using one of his hands to pump the parts he can’t fit in his mouth yet.

„You know“, his lips smack and make a lewd popping noise as Naruto separates his mouth from Sasuke‘s cock, prompting a desperate sound that he‘ll deny if ever asked about it: „You know, I didn’t think, you‘d be this…“

His index finger is tracing Sasuke‘s dick. The touch is so light and Sasuke is so close but he‘s biting back on the moan. He won’t give in, not yet.

„This?“, he presses through his teeth, making Naruto grin up at him.

„Big. This big.“

He keeps pumping him, twisting his wrist on every stroke.

„You‘re the size of my favourite toy.“

And it’s Sasuke‘s downfall. Not the comment about a toy the size of his dick per se, but the image of Naruto fucking himself with something resembling Sasuke‘s cock. Moaning and needy, wanting him. Wanting the real deal.

There‘s no way he can hold back when Naruto dives in again, taking him to the back of his throat this time and swallowing.

„Fuck, Naru-, fuck, fuck, fuck, stop, I‘mma- _aaah.“_

A jolt of electricity sizzles through his body, sharp and quick, spreading all over until all he can feel is pleasure washing over him.

Sasuke‘s leaning against the shower wall on his elbows, breathing heavily and struggling to process that he just came. Came down Naruto‘s throat, who‘s humming now, licking his lips as he stands back up, grin still in place.

„I hope you got another one in you, otherwise I‘ll be very dissatisfied and forced to, you know“, his breath is puffing against Sasuke‘s throat, warm and wet, drowning in the stream of water still pouring down on Sasuke‘s back: „Take care of it myself.“

He moves without thinking.

„Not a chance in hell“, he‘s grabbing Naruto‘s arm, pulling him back to look him in the eyes: „ _I_ hope _you‘re_ ready to be wrecked.“

They smirk in unison and Sasuke can feel the grin against his mouth as their lips collide, forcing a moan out of Naruto.

Their hands are everywhere. Naruto’s fingers are gripping Sasuke‘s shoulders as if he‘s afraid of drowning while Sasuke keeps the blonde close by the back of his head, feeling the wet strands of hair curling around his thumb, holding on for dear life just as the two men themselves are.

He doesn’t know when, but Naruto is shivering as his back connects with the wall, lifting one leg to hook it on Sasuke‘s hip, drawing him in, as if he isn’t completely gone already. Sasuke groans when their lower bodies are pressed together, the friction so delicious, he can feel himself hardening again, even when he‘s only cum a few minutes ago.

Naruto is smirking, wiping stray strands of shiny black hair out of his face as they pull back from the kiss. His lips are swollen slightly, no longer a rosy red, but darker, better, more enticing.

„What?“, Sasuke asks, breath short and his voice husky enough to make Naruto‘s eyes flutter shut for a second.

„You‘re gorgeous“, he winks, tilting his head to the side, exposing the tan skin of his neck, practically begging Sasuke to bite and lick and mark.

„That‘s my line“, he growls, his voice dangerously low, snapping his hips sharply and making Naruto gasp at the feeling of the newly hardened cock sliding against his own. It’s only for Sasuke interfering and holding him close that Naruto‘s head doesn’t fall back against the tiles.

Naruto grins, grinding into Sasuke, keeping his eyes shut, his leg pushing them closer together still.

„Thought, I’d remind you.“

Sasuke is fascinated by the way he moves, the glistening of his skin when he takes a heavy breath, the trembling lips, parted just enough to make a hot breath fan against damp skin. He tightens his grip on blond hair, pulling Naruto close, putting pressure on his pelvis using more of his weight while whispering directly into the flushed ear.

„Then remind me of this one: How do you want it?“

His free hand is sliding from a protruding hip bone upwards across the taut stomach, keeping his touches light and teasing, only briefly dipping down, tantalisingly close to the proudly erect dick, practically begging to be touched, handled, taken care of.

„Do you want me to be gentle? Soft? Nice?“

His hips are swaying from left to right, creating something too little to be called friction but too much to be ignored. Naruto clamps his lips together, eyes shut tight enough it most likely hurts, pulse racing beneath Sasuke.

He shakes his head almost imperceptibly.

„Or do you want something else?“

Sasuke's forefinger is circling a nipple now, erect and eager, the same rose colour Naruto‘s lips had been before Sasuke claimed them. 

„Do you want me to be rough? Hard? Fast?“

Naruto gasps and fails to hold in a whimper when Sasuke pinches the bud between his fingers, twisting it slowly.

„What is it you want, hm?“

His lips are grazing soft, thin skin, blood almost visibly rushing underneath, drumming a staccato rhythm against Sasuke‘s mouth. He licks the water and sweat away.

„Tell me, Naruto.“

Sasuke‘s teeth sink into the unblemished neck, close to sensitive tissue, too close for comfort if Naruto‘s squirming is anything to go by, and Sasuke relents as his whole body seems to be quaking, running soothing fingers through blond hair.

Naruto‘s breath is short and puffy, making Sasuke frown but when he opens his mouth to ask whether the other man is alright, Naruto shakes his head, opening his eyes, gaze full of icy blue determination.

„Take a guess, bastard.“

Sasuke grins, leaning in again, supporting the leg around his hips with one hand and crushing their lips together. It’s bruising and wild, shattering all the beliefs Sasuke ever had in the word passion. There‘s nothing tender or slow about the way Naruto’s tongue meets his, nothing loving and sweet about their teeth colliding and biting at each other. But it works. It works well enough, that Sasuke‘s back to full hardness by the time Naruto‘s arms are circling his neck and Sasuke‘s hand wandered from the back of a knee, over a muscled thigh and reached the place Sasuke had been fantasising about for weeks now.

He strokes the heated skin, making his way closer to the hole he can’t wait to bury himself in, only to moan in tandem with Naruto when his finger sinks into it without much resistance.

To say Sasuke‘s intrigued is an understatement and he does think about asking Naruto why he‘s this wet, this open and prepared already. Why there‘s room for two of his fingers, but the way the blond clings to him, moaning and gasping, is clouding Sasuke‘s mind.

Everything‘s hazy and hot and Sasuke forgets about the implications, mindlessly turning into the heat. The way Naruto‘s body feels against him, melting the moment he curls his fingers _just_ right.

„Fuck yes, right there!“

Naruto‘s voice is hoarse already, strained from instructing children, talking to coworkers and now making Sasuke go crazy. He moans into the crook of Naruto‘s neck, open mouth touching right above the pulse point, not kissing or anything, just hovering. He‘s far too concentrated on the noises he gets out of the man in his arms anyway.

Sasuke scissors his fingers a few more times, intentionally missing his prostate before pushing his fingers into the gland again, keeping them there for a moment, listening to the shout it evokes.

„...there?“

Naruto shudders and the corners of Sasuke‘s mouth lift.

„I can’t hear you.“

A frustrated grunt is Sasuke‘s answer when he stops moving his fingers inside Naruto.

„Speak to me, Naruto“, he demands, a lot slower and softer now. He doesn’t want this to end too soon, doesn’t want to overwhelm the blond.

Naruto lifts his head, bleary blue meeting velvety black.

„Are you okay?“

Naruto nods but Sasuke insists.

„Y-yeah.“

Sasuke shifts, making Naruto moan as his fingers follow the motion. He’s up to three by now.

„What do you want, Naruto?“

The man‘s smile is blinding.

„More.“

Naruto watches Sasuke‘s brow furrow, then lift in question.

„More of what?“

The chuckle resounds in the shower, bouncing back and filling the room until it’s stopped by cascading water.

„You. More of you. Everything you‘re willing to give me tonight.“

Fuck.

Sasuke‘s searching those blue eyes for any doubt, but they‘re clearer now, the break doing its work.

„So you‘re…?“

„Yes.“

Naruto nods, not letting Sasuke finish, but he can’t continue without being sure.

Sasuke licks his lips in a sudden bout of nerves.

„And I can…?“

Naruto shifts impatiently, almost snapping at him.

„Yes.“

„You‘re sure?“

„Goddammit, yes! Won’t you get on with it now? You were the one to beg f-“

Sasuke pins Naruto against the wall in one jerky motion, effectively shutting him up. He’s grabbing his thighs, hoisting them on his elbows, so when Sasuke presses him deeper into the tiles, he‘s automatically spreading his legs, opening him up.

Sasuke‘s cock rubbing against his ass has Naruto gasping again, looking down at his dick, trapped between his stomach and thighs.

He exhales a shaky breath and Sasuke can feel his heart tremble.

„Don’t drop me.“

„Would never.“

Naruto nods, loosening one hand from Sasuke‘s neck and reaching down. It’s Sasuke‘s turn to moan as he‘s moving forward, being guided by rough fingers into blissful heat.

„Shit, shit, shit“, he swears, closing his eyes, reigning in the urge to just snap his hips forward, his dick disappearing inch by inch into Naruto’s wet, hot, glorious ass. It’s sucking him in.

Sasuke’s had sex more than enough times. He‘s had sex with women and men alike, sometimes at the same time. There have been times where he trusted someone enough to bottom, although he strongly prefers topping. Sasuke‘s had more sexual encounters, both in relationships and without any sort of commitment, than he can recall, but seeing Naruto‘s face scrunch up and then relax, once he starts moving. Feeling him tight around himself, clenching involuntarily when Sasuke strikes his prostate dead-on. Hearing him moan and mumble and whimper with every thrust, every push and pull.

That’s an adrenaline rush like no other.

Sasuke finds his rhythm, watching Naruto’s reaction and keeping up the hard and deep thrusts that make his jaw go slack the moment he finds a pace to deliver precise stimulation at all the sweet and right places.

His breaths are heavy against Naruto‘s throat, but he leans in all the same, licking and biting and kissing, pressing his tongue against the vein thrumming under the soft, heated skin, relishing in the broken words and whimpers surrounding him.

Sasuke grins against Naruto’s collar bone, giving one sharp thrust, jolting Naruto, moving him up the wall.

„ _Ooh_ “, he starts, choking on whatever the next word would’ve been when Sasuke doesn’t pull back, staying as deep inside Naruto as he can, grinding directly into his prostate.

Nails are digging into his shoulders now, raking down his back and leaving liquid fire behind.

Sasuke groans and pulls back, shifting a bit, so he can put more force behind his thrusts, even if that means he has to slow down a bit.

Naruto‘s panting heavily, mouth agape and legs trembling. He‘s close, Sasuke can feel it in every moan. The desperate way he‘s searching for more friction, meeting Sasuke‘s thrusts as best as he can in his position.

Sasuke‘s world narrows down. Normally he‘d be concerned about the noise they‘re making, skin slapping against skin, Naruto‘s voice not only pitching higher but increasing in volume to the point it’s ringing in Sasuke‘s ears, reverberating through his skull and making him want, want, _want_.

Nothing exists anymore. No gym, no shower, no one that might see or hear them. It’s only Naruto‘s warmth, his muscles tensing and relaxing, insides clamping down as he‘s approaching his climax and Sasuke can’t.

He can’t help it. He _wants_.

It’s pounding and squishing and pulling him in and he _wants._

His gums are aching, his eyes zeroing in and he _wants_.

Naruto‘s holding onto him for dear life, quite possibly drawing blood and Sasuke _wants_.

A feral growl rips free as he‘s giving his all, relishing the marbled scream and the next thrust is almost punishing in its strength.

„My name“, he grunts, moaning when Naruto rolls his pelvis into him, shaking his head furiously and it’s only then Sasuke realises he never introduced himself. Naruto doesn’t know his name and it’s too late to do anything about this now because he can feel it.

His abs are contracting, trying to hold it in, but there‘s no way to deny the approaching orgasm, tightening his balls, bulging his cock. He‘s losing his rhythm, pressing closer to the wall, caging Naruto in even more, causing friction against the blond‘s neglected dick, head leaking and an angry red.

„Cum“, he instructs, breathlessly and mindlessly pummeling the man into the shower wall: „Cum for me, Naruto.“

And he does.

His whole body jerks forward and Sasuke‘s knees nearly buckle at the added weight but he holds firm, not stopping for a second, fucking Naruto through his orgasm and it doesn’t take much for himself to climax either. With Naruto‘s insides clenching down on him almost viciously and the sight of white-hot seed erupting between them, Sasuke pushes himself in, in, _in_.

“ _Aaah,_ fuck!”

xXx

The aftermath is anti-climatic and leaves Sasuke in a daze. It takes them a while to come back to themselves, still panting and breathless, gulping in the air with heaving chests.

For the fraction of a moment, Sasuke thinks, this could be it. He could get used to this. It terrifies him just as much as the excitement has his heart rate picking up.

But then Naruto pushes against him, the warmth leaving and Sasuke slips back into himself. All of the passion and intimacy is gone in a flash of Naruto leaning against the wall to support his wobbly legs, cleaning himself thoroughly and with practised movements.

Sasuke swallows, watching him, any and every word stuck in his throat.

Naruto moves unhurriedly, humming lowly, not acknowledging Sasuke at all. He doesn’t know what to do, his fingers are twitching, trying to grab the tapered waist in front of him, but he’s not sure his touch would be welcomed anymore. Words from earlier ghost through his mind, blocking out the silence of the shower shutting off, leaving him shivering.

_“This is a one-time thing.”_

Sasuke watches Naruto’s back disappear, walking out of the shower without so much as a glance back. Stale dread fills his stomach to the brim, making him choke on air.

_“We‘ll never talk about this again.“_

Sasuke balls his hands into fists, clenches his jaw. Something about this doesn’t sit well with him. He’s feeling stood up, used, _played_.

“Fuck and go quite literally, huh?”

By the time the door to the locker room shuts, Sasuke’s skin is ice cold, crescent imprints in his palms, his face carefully blank.


End file.
